


Revange of The Three Devils

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Three Devils aren't very pleased with the way Inoo 'shoo' them away that time, that's why they are planning a revange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revange of The Three Devils

  
**Title :** Revange of The Three Devils  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Rating :** R (for toys)  
 **Genre :** Romance, A little friendship, a little comedy  
 **A/N :** This is a sequel for my older fic, [InooBu's Private Life](http://%20inookei-22.livejournal.com/21874.html)  
 **Summary :** The Three Devils aren't very pleased with the way Inoo 'shoo' them away that time, that's why they are planning a revange.

 

~~~~~  
Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki are on Hikaru's room. These three devils are planning about something. Still remember, how Inoo 'Shooo' them away the last time they asking about InooBu's private life? They doesn't like how Inoo 'shoo' them away, and they felt like they have lost.

 

"So what's the plan?" Hikaru asks. Daiki raises his shoulder. While Takaki, he looks hestitant to say the idea.

 

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure. I feel unsure if we have to do it or not." Takaki says. Daiki tilts his head.

 

"Go on, tell us. Then we can discuss it." Daiki said as he takes his cup of tea. Then he sips it. Hikaru is getting ready to hear Takaki's plan.

 

"Alright. Here's my plan, you know Inoo have used toys on Yabu, right? Which means he has those toys in his room somewhere. Right?" Takaki says, to make sure that he is right. Hikaru and Daiki nods. Then they sips their tea.  
"Let's search for that toys, and when we knows what Inoo has, we can a picture of it, then we can thread them by saying 'if you don't want us to tell the whole Jimusho about your toys, then be our butler for a week.' how's that sound?" Takaki lets out his idea. Hikaru and Daiki chokes on their tea and coughing hardly. Usually who would let out a crazy idea such as that would be hikaru, but this time, it's come out from Takaki.

 

"That's great!" Hikaru says after cleaning his mouth with tissue. Daiki nods hardly, agreeing to Hikaru.

 

"It would be good to have them serve us as our butlers!" Daiki said. Then all of them agree on that plan, and planning strategy for sneaking into InooBu's room. They decided that they will go sneaking at 3 PM, because on that time Inoo is called for interview, while Yabu is attending class in uni. And the best part, Yabu and inoo won't come home until 7 PM. Which means tgey have enough time.

 

\--

 

When it's time for sneaking into InooBu's room. Hikaru have made sure that Inoo and Yabu have left the Jump house. As for Daiki, he has a risky task. He have to take InooBu's room key from Yabu. Luckly he did it without being noticed.

 

"Ready?" Hikaru says when he about to unlock the room door. Daiki and Takaki nods.

 

"Un!" They said in union. Then Hikaru unlock the door and opens it. Surprisingly, it's so neat and organized. It seems like Inoo has cleaned it before he left.

 

"Let's start searching! Hikaru, look at the under bed and lamp's table drawer. Daiki looks at the closet, and I will look at the containers." Takaki instructed. Then Hikaru goes to the drawer while Daiki goes to the closet.  
They search for awhile and cannot found anything, not even a lube.

 

"Nothing here." Hikaru said.

 

"Here too." Takaki replied.

 

"Here too..." Daiki also said. But then Daiki find something. "Wait! I found something!" Daiki said. Takaki and Hikaru approach Daiki, and see that Daiki finds a secret door behind the hanged clothes. That secret room isn't big at all, it's only 50 cm times 90 cm. There, there is a big blue box, and Daiki takes the box out. Hikaru opens it, and their jaws drop in instant.

 

"What the?!" Takaki said.

 

"Whooaaa!" Daiki jaws drop down. He amazed.

 

"This many? Seriously? It's so complete!" Hikaru commented. On that box, there's a lot of things. Starts from small vibrators, many kinds of butt plugs, beads, animal ears, vibrating eggs, many kind of blindfold, ropes, gags, handcuffs, cockrings, nipple clamps, until many kind of lube.

 

"I... I don't know what to say... I thought Kei-mama is innocent..." Daiki said in disbelief. Hikaru and Takaki nods, agreeing to Daiki's statement.

 

"He even have many kinds tailed butt plugs. And he has more than three nipple clamps. Seriously?" Hikaru says as he looks at the box again.

 

"He has 8 different color lube. Seriously?" Takaki said too. When they commented aboht what they found. Someone has been glaring at them in hateful eyes.

 

"THE HELL YOU DO IN MY ROOM?! WITH MY PRIVATE STUFF?!" Yabu yells out. The three devils looks at Yabu panicly. But since it's Yabu. They doesn't really affraid.

 

"Ah, nothing. We just want to take our revange." Hikaru said.  
"Yeah. Listen, if you don't want whole Jimusho that you have so many toys, you should just shut up." Daiki said. Yabu is really angry, but he still hold back.  
"I wonder. Why would Inoo have so many toys? Is he so small that he cannot statisfy you with just his 'thing'?" Hikaru said, surely intend to make Yabu irritated.

 

"Why you--?"

 

"Na-ah! You want me to spread out photo of your toys on the net? No, right?" Takaki thread Yabu.  
"Just admit it, your boyfriend's thing is small, that's why he has so many toys." Daiki said, intend to make Yabu angry too. Yabu gritting his theeth.

 

"Listen, Kei is not small! He's..." Yabu said, then he mouthing Inoo's size, which makes the three devils drop their jaws.

 

"Whooa... That's... Quite big..." Hikaru says.  
"And long..." Takaki adds.  
Yabu always try to be nice all this time, but seeing that the three devils have gone too far he burst out, he said :

 

"You guys have gone too far! I cannot tolarate this anymore!"

 

\--

 

When Inoo got home, he straightly goes to hia room, he opens the door, he haven't notice that there's the three devils there.

 

"Tadaima, Kou. How's your class?" Inoo says as he takes off his shoes, that's why he doesn't have his attention on the chairs beside the bed.

 

"Okaeri, Kei-chan. It got cancelled. The lecturer is sick." Yabu replied calmly.

 

"Is that, so? Have yo--THE HELL?!" Finally when Inoo sees the chairs beside the bed, he realize that the three devils are there, tied up on the chairs.  
"What are you doing to them?" Inoo asks.

 

"They sneak to our room and peeking on our private stuff. They even thread me with those. I think they have gone too far!" Yabu said cutely to Inoo. Inoo nods and sit on the bed.

 

"Oh well, since you got irritated. Go ahead, do your thing, I'll just wait." Inoo says. The three devils looks at Inoo with puppy eyes.

 

"Help us please! He has been scolding us for 4 hours! Please make him stop!" Daiki said.

 

"Sorry, I never intend to go agaist Kota. He's the real sadist." Inoo whispers and lie down on bed. By real sadist he means, Yabu won't stop until he has enough of scolding, he won't let them go to toilet, eat or even untied fron the chair, before Yabu had enough.

 

\--

 

Aftwr scolding the three devils for 6 hours. Yabu let them off, and he lock the room door.

 

"What makes you so angry that you scold them for 6 hours?" Inoo asks as he hugs Yabu from behind. Yabu kisses him before he answer.

 

"They said you are small. That's why I'm angry. And... Kei, I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to tell our personal info, but I told them your size." Yabu said in guilty. Inoo giggles and caresses Yabu's hair.

 

"It's okay, but you didn't tell them YOUR size, did you?" Inoo asks.

 

"No. Why?"

 

"They'll drop their jaws and never be able to get it back if they know. So big indeed." Inoo whispers.

 

"So, you wanna try the 'big thing' tonight?" Yabu asks.

 

"Sorry, honey. I have a shooting tomorrow. So I can't." Inoo says. Yabu pouts. Well it has been several weeks Inoo is busy and they cannot done 'it'. Seeing the pouting Yabu, Inoo kisses his cheek.  
"But if you're patient enough, we can do it next week. And, I'll let you have as many round as you want~" Inoo says. That sure cheer Yabu up.

 

"really?! And can I use those toys on you?"

 

"Yeah. Sure you can." Inoo says. Yabu's eyes are sparkling like a puppy playing with his master.  
"How many rounds do you want?" Inoo asks. Yabu smirks and kisses Inoo before he whispers:

 

"Infinity."

 

~End~  
~~~~~

 

So how was that?  
I made this like 2 weeks ago, and I didn't reread it ahahaha~  
Hope it turns out well nee...  
I did reread it, but I wasn't very focus hehehe~  
Hope you like it~

 

Please do leave me a comment,  
and  
Thank you for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
